1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image pickup device and a method of picking up an image using the same, and more particularly, to an image pickup device which performs photographing using a plurality of image pickup units once a voice of a photographer is sensed and a method of picking up an image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image pickup device, or an image capture device, refers to a device which transforms a light into electricity, and examples of such an image pickup device include digital cameras, including digital cameras of handheld electronic media devices and phones, camcorders, and personal computing devices, such as laptops and tablet computers.
Recently, image pickup devices have been developed to include two lenses to support photographing of both a photographer and a person to be photographed in one screen while photographing a video.
However, even if a dual lens is used to photograph both a photographer and a person to be photographed in one screen, a conventional image pickup device uses only one stereo microphone to receive an audio signal and thus, records the same audio signal as an image pickup device with only one lens.